Picture
by FaustianCrowButler
Summary: It's a Claude/Sebastian story themed to the song Picture by Kid Rock


Picture

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _

Sebastian sat in a bar next to his newest "bed buddy" for tonight, swishing the drink he had around in his cup. "So, Angela, why haven't I seen your pretty face around here until tonight?" He asked with a purr, tilting his head a bit to the side, unable to contain a small smirk.

_Different girl every night at the hotel _

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Michaelis...Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough," The white-haired female replied with a drunken giggle, before leaning forward to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days _

He sat in his hotel room, popping open bottle, after bottle of whiskey and drinking it down til his throat burned. Hell, that wasn't even the worst thing about the situation, he had a small stash of cocaine under his seat too. That was for later though.

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky _

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me _

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

Sebastian did what he usually did before he went out for the night, knowing exactly what was going to happen; he turned over the picture of Claude on his night stand, not wanting to look at it...Not anymore.

_I put your picture away _

He thought over the last few nights events and stared at the picture frame laying face down beside his bed, feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks already. "...I really fucked up, didn't I?"

_Sat down and cried today_

The picture remained face down the rest of the night, making it easier for Sebastian to give his newest girl, Rachel Phantomhive, all of his attention.

It was this way everyday, he had sex with someone, then he kicked them out in the morning without a second thought. He always said it was due to him being drunk, but he knew that he just did it to fill the void.

_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her _

_I called you last night in the hotel_

Claude took out his cell phone and punched in the number for Sebastian's, his ex-boyfriend, hotel room. But he got no answer. "Sebastian? Dammit, pick up the phone...I need to talk to you," He muttered, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

_Everyone knows but they wont tell _

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right _

He walked along the side walk outside of his home, feeling concerned due to all the reassuring, yet half hearted, smiles everyone give him as he went by. The golden-eyed male had a feeling that they knew something that he didn't know.

_I been waitin' on you for a long time_

Upon returning home from another uneventful day without the love of his life, he punched a random wall in his apartment. Claude has been waiting months for Sebastian to come around— Sure, he heard from him, but it was either via text or a phone call that lasted less than a minute before Sebastian hung up on him. He never even got any warning.

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

Cranking the volume all the way, he turned on the saddest song he could find and sat down in his living room. He had an elegant glass in his hand, filled with some cheap off brand wine he bought at the store days ago. "Bottoms up," He murmured to himself as he downed the glass.

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

Claude hadn't heard from Sebastian in three days. There had been no phone calls, no texts— Hell, he hadn't even come to the door when he dropped by his hotel room to check on him. It was like he was never even there to begin with. He wouldn't say anything aloud, but it rattled him; he was used to hearing from him everyday.

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

He turned over every picture of Sebastian he had in his apartment, only to slump against his bedroom door with his head in his hands. "Where the hell is he? I haven't seen him, he hasn't called...Why do I still try...?"

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

He rolled over on his side, wrapping an arm around his new 'boyfriend', William T. Spears, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck as he slept. He couldn't stand being face to face with a picture of Sebastian...It hurt too much to see it.

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

Claude was on his way to church with William when he saw Sebastian walking around with their old friend Hannah Anafeloz. "Go on ahead, Will...I need to do something really quick," He muttered as he stalked over to the both of them.

_It was the same ol' same_

"How have you been, Claude?" Sebastian asked casually, his eyes anywhere but on the man in front of him.

"...I've been better," The elder male replied with a sigh.

'_Since you been gone, my worlds been dark and grey_,' The both of them thought in unison, biting their tongues to avoid saying what they so desperately wanted to say.

Claude looked prim and proper, like always. He was in his church clothes with his hair slicked back for the occasion, yet the pain in his golden eyes was hard to miss. Sebastian on the other hand...He was extremely thin, wore clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed for awhile, an his hair was extremely messy.

_You reminded me of brighter days_

Seeing Claude brought so many memories back and it made his heart ache. Sebastian wanted to run away, go back home and continue hiding in the dark like he always has; it would have been better than this.

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to__ church_

Did this mean Sebastian would be coming home? Claude wasn't exactly sure and he was on his way to church with his shitty 'replacement' until he had his old fiancé back. He missed him, the feeling of his kisses, the cute blush he had on his cheeks whenever he was complimented, the crimson-colored jewels he had for eyes...He missed everything.

_I was off to drink you away_

He had no intentions of going back with Claude, or anywhere for that matter. No, he just wanted to go to the bar with Hannah and keep washing his feelings away with some alcohol and one night stands, like always.

_I thought about you for a long time_

After that, the both of them parted and went their separate ways. Though, they couldn't forget about each other. Sebastian had consumed Claude's thoughts and Sebastian's mind was plagued by Claude once again.

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

Neither one of them could understand why they were living like this...Why couldn't they just make up and fix all if their mistakes? All they've done is use others to fill the void since their break up, they knew what they wanted but never acted on it. It frustrated them both to no end.

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

After rummaging through his old things, Sebastian found his pictures of him and Claude. "...Why did I let it get like this?" He whispered, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes as he flipped through the pictures. They used to be so happy...

Claude turned the picture on his bedside table upright, smiling to himself at the sight of Sebastian when he was healthy...When he was happy. He missed that smile, because he knew his beloved only ever smiled like that for him; it was the kind of smile that reached his eyes, a genuine smile.

The cat obsessed male took out his cellphone, still going through the photo album. Luckily for him, Claude picked up on the first ring. "I just called to say that I want you to come back home...I found your picture today and...I swear I'll change my ways.."

Claude's eyes shot wide, however, he soon felt a lump rising in his throat at the other's words. "...I was just about to call you to say the same...But I was going to say 'I just called to say, I love you. Come back home'...I really love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Claude...No drugs or alcohol could change that..."


End file.
